falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
普瑞姆
|footer = Reputation image }} 普瑞姆是一個位於莫哈維廢土的小鎮。 Background Pre-War, Primm was 「budget Vegas,」 a tiny town where Californians could go to gamble, the shortest distance between their wallets and a hole in the ground. Now it is not much of a settlement at all, and it is poorly populated to begin with and more treacherous since the Powder Gangers broke out of prison. Wastelanders have scouted out Primm for settlement in recent years, but even at its 「prime,」 it was unlikely to have had a large population. To attempt to attract potential travelers along the then-freeway, two 「themed」 casinos were built around the exploits of two desperadoes from ancient history, and an archaic (and now highly dangerous) El Diablo rollercoaster.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide The landscape of Primm is dominated by a few empty ranch homes, the rubble of the town』s main streets and store-fronts, and a small NCR camp set up southwest of town to prevent Convicts from pushing further south to the NCR』s Mojave Outpost. The townsfolk, now without a sheriff after he was murdered by Powder Gangers, are holed up across the road from the Mojave Express Couriers, in the down-trodden old Vikki & Vance Casino. Low on supplies, the townsfolk can』t hold out much longer, and the Convicts』 presence continues to build as they』ve recently commandeered the larger Bison Steve Casino and Hotel, patrolling the unstable El Diablo rollercoaster and wrecking the remaining grandeur this place once had. Primm faces a grim reality: there are few people here to keep order. 布局 Most of the intact buildings of Primm are in the eastern section, which is completely surrounded by a metal fence. It is possible to engage the escaped convicts through the fence, but to enter the town proper will require approaching from the western or southern ends. 一抵達鎮上，一個NCR士兵出來警告鎮子被一夥囚犯給攻擊了。小鎮被路障分成兩塊，路障旁有一群小兵，領頭的是Hayes中尉。東邊的橋有地雷， Companions can often set off these mines due to the tight nature of the bridge。 鎮上的野牛史蒂夫旅館有個巨型過山車圍著它，上面還有幾個屍體，軌道周圍被逃犯佔據。玩家一進鎮可以選擇進去救Deputy Beagle，或者先去對面的維姬與萬斯賭場玩會兒，不管選哪個都會觸發任務 My Kind of Town。 在鎮子東南邊呢還有4個房子，可以進去順手牽羊的。在賭場和旅館那條街的對面呢是納什的房子，同時也作為他莫哈維快遞公司的辦公室。房子里有個機器人ED-E，如果能修好他，就會觸發ED-E My Love這個任務。 屋子外面的地上躺著個小夥子Daniel Wyand，也是快遞公司的職員，死掉了。死前還保護著他要送的貨！身上有著四號信使筆記。There's a campfire located south-west of the casinos, in the cluster of houses. To the northwest behind the back wall and in front of the cliff there is a hollowed-out rock. 建築 Inhabitants * Mrs. McBain * NCR troopers * Lieutenant Hayes * Sergeant McGee * Private Tyrone * Layla * Daniel Wyand * Convicts }} 值得注意的物品 高速公路東邊 * 鎮子的南邊居民區，左邊第一個房子里，書架上的收音機旁邊有個夕陽沙士星星瓶蓋，只能用偷的。 * 還有一個星星瓶蓋在旅店底樓大廳，正對著電梯的一張桌子上，還有槍和子彈，以及技能雜誌。 * 在旅館底樓的商店裡還能找到一把特殊的.357手槍（叫LUCKY，有花紋，換子彈動作超帥）鎖在一個困難難度的保險箱里，還有一本《垃圾鎮小販傳奇》加3點barter。 * 在鎮長的小屋裡，可以在床邊找到他獨一無二的外套（做完My Kind of Town就會消失）和帽子。 Related quests Endings 註釋 * As of patch 1.02.3xx, citizens of Primm will reside in their houses during nighttime and wander around Primm during daytime. * 電台裡面Mr. New Vegas稱普瑞姆為「另一個新維加斯」 * 如果玩家選擇Meyers當鎮長，並且在遊戲最後跟隨NCR，對當地居民不會有影響。 * 普瑞姆的當地聲望設定在遊戲發行前取消了。 * Primm is considered a "large" settlement although there are very few actual inhabitants. * One of the NCR troopers (the one without the helmet) always has an extra set of NCR armor in his inventory. 登場 普瑞姆僅出現在輻射：新維加斯 幕後 普瑞姆在內華達洲是真的存在的。baby_goat: nevada/utah/colorado/wyoming/montana trip '09: the post 經濟中心也是圍繞著3個賭場：Buffalo Bill賭場 - 亡命之徒過山車（遊戲中的暗黑破壞神過山車)所在地，(為遊戲中的野牛史蒂夫旅館); Whiskey Pete賭場 - (為遊戲中的維姬與萬斯賭場); 還有普瑞姆山谷賭場度假村 - 以前的邦妮和克萊德死亡之車展覽處 (遊戲維姬與萬斯賭場內的維姬與萬斯死亡之車展覽處). Bugs * 如果[[NCR]]接管了普瑞姆,有些市民會不停的說「普瑞姆慫了，接受NCR的統治」。即使選擇讓Meyers成為普瑞姆的鎮長，這句話還是會在廢土上廣為流傳，普瑞姆的居民也會這樣說。 * 莫哈維快遞外面那個死掉的信使可能不會出現，那樣的話你也就不能 撿他身上攜帶的快遞物品了。 * 鎮上的守衛可能會把你判定為敵對角色，不管你是否穿著敵對 勢力的服裝。可能是因為你以前穿過敵對勢力的衣服，或是你的小弟穿著，或者只是因為你雇了 Rex 或 Raul Tejada做你的小弟。 * 鎮長的外套在做完My Kind of Town不會消失） 圖集 FNV Vikki&Vance Casino.jpg|Vikki and Vance Casino Bison Steve hotel.jpg|Bison Steve Hotel Bison Steve rollercoaster.jpg|El Diablo, the Bison Steve roller coaster. Nash residence.jpg|Nash residence NCR tent.jpg|NCR tents Primm sheriffs office.jpg|Primm sheriff's office Deputy Beagle's residence.jpg|Deputy Beagle's residence Primm house.jpg|Primm houses Primmbridge.jpg|Bridge that connects the east and west side. References de:Primm en:Primm es:Primm fi:Primm fr:Primm it:Primm nl:Primm pl:Primm pt:Primm ru:Примм uk:Прімм Category:Primm